Wings of Fire: Escaping The Jungle
by agnau1
Summary: Downpour and Plaguecatcher go on a daring adventure. PS I misspelled Plaguecather as Plaugecather a couple of times. Oops.


Prologue

It was getting late. Scalechanger was thinking _It must be getting near now. They must realize I'm late for my shift in the nursery. It started nearly fifteen minutes ago. I have to know he's all right though. _

She stumbles through the woods as she tries to find the path that leads to the Mud Kingdom then later the Night Kingdom. Just as she reaches the path something catches her eye. A swift movement to the left then gone again. Just as fast as she saw it. She sensed someone's mind near but they must have Skyfire. _I know just the dragon who would wear that. _

" Kiwi! Where are you?! Kiwi! I'm just taking a walk. That's all." Scalechanger said. She knew someone is there but it was hard to tell who it was from there mind alone. What she lacked in telling who it was from there mind, she had enough wits to figure out who it was from the fact they wore Skyfire to hide who it was. Scalechanger knew who it was because Kiwi had always worn Skyfire around her. She never asked Kiwi why though, because she thought that she would have her reasons and if she wanted Scalechanger to know, she would just tell her.

"Fine. You caught me. You have to work at the nursery! You can't be walking around! Especially not out of the jungle! You know that!" Kiwi was referring to when, 500 years ago, Queen Firefly declared that no Rainwings were allowed to leave the jungle.

Two Rainwings, Jambu and Eggplant, ventured south to the undiscovered islands below. On the ninth island they found, they found the remains of a family. It is believed that the bones belonged to the legendary Fathom and his wife and children because it was definitely Seawing bones. This caused a dispute between the Rainwings and Seawings on what tribe the island belonged to. The Rainwings said it was in their territory along with the other islands they discovered, however, the Seawings argued that it was a sacred Seawing burial site. This led to disputes, arguments, and eventually war. They fought for three years until one day the Seawings ambushed the jungle. 137 Rainwings were killed, and it is known as the Rainwing Massacre. The Rainwings surrendered the island but kept the others. Queen Firefly banned any travel outside the kingdom with one exception. Chosen Rainwing dragonets were allowed to travel to Jade Mountain Academy. They would come back to teach at the Rainwing school back in their jungle.

"Kiwi, trust me! You know I wouldn't do this if it wasn't for a good reason! Please don't tell!" Scalechanger was so afraid of the possibility that her dragonet wouldn't have a mother.

" You know I won't tell on you, but I won't let you do this! You could be seen! You know that they already suspect you for treason! You are half Nightwing for crying out loud!" As soon as she said that, she wished she hadn't. Kiwi knew how much Scalechanger was touchy about that.

"Scalechanger, I'm sorry. It slipped out. I didn't mean it. Just please don't leave."

"Goodbye, Kiwi." Scalechanger lifted into the air and took off into flight. _How dare she! She knows I'm nothing like my father. She knows I hate the fact that I'm half Nightwing. I hate Nightwings. _Or that is what she would have said before she fell in love with one.

"Scalechanger, wait! I'm sorry! Please Come back! I'm so sorry!" But it was too late. The damage had already been done. Scalechanger knew Kiwi was sorry, but she couldn't turn back now, not after what had happened.

After Scale changer arrived in the Night Kingdom, She was surprised to see dragons wide awake until she remembered that the dragons sleep during the day here. The first Nightwing she ran into was surprisingly nice.

"Aren't you a long way away from your kingdom? Well, I can show you the way around here." Scalechanger meant to ask his name when she suddenly remembered something.

"Actually no. Please don't tell anyone I'm half Rainwing. I'll just make my scales black along with the ones I already have. So I can look like all Nightwing." Scalechanger didn't know why she was telling him this but she felt like she could trust him.

"Oh, and by the way, what's your name?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"Promise."

"My name is Plaugecatcher."

"What kind of name is that!?", Scalechanger asked jokingly, but a part of her was genuinely curious.

"You said you wouldn't laugh! But I know, right? I've asked my parents before but they said they can't remember why they named me that. Or where. I suspect that they were probably drunk." Plaguecatcher seemed more surprised about his name then Scalechanger did.

"So why are you here…..er…...uhhh. I kinda forgot to ask your name too."

"Scalechanger. But while I'm here call me …...uh…...What is a Nightwing name?"  
"I've always liked the name Cleardreamer for my future dragonet."

"Cleardreamer it is then. And I came here to find my son. He is 3⁄4 Nightwing 1⁄4 Rainwing. He probably changed his scales too. The few color-changing scales he has. He's smart like that. Anyway, he is small and 3 years old. Seen any new faces around?" Scalechanger asked hopefully.

"No, but I'll help look. What is his name?"

"His name is Downpour," Scalechanger said in reply. "I'm so worried about him. He never runs away like this."

"Do you any reason why he might come here?", Plaugecatcher said.

"Actually, yes. He probably went looking for his father. I would bet all of my talons on it." Again Scalechanger asked herself why she was telling him this.

"Does this father of his have a name?"

"His name is Battleseeker."

"Never heard of him. Any idea where he might be?"

Scalechanger thought before replying. He might be at his parents' house but unlikely. He probably just moved in with some pure little full-Nightwing. This thought infuriated Scalechanger.

"I have no idea where he might be" Scalechanger finally replied.

"I thought you two were an item. You should know where he is"

"Well, we are not! We split up when Downpour was one year old. He hasn't seen either of us since.", said Scalechanger resentfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Scalechanger sighed.

"How would you have known. It's not your fault.

"Look, Scalechanger! There is a dragonet with blue and black scales. He is crying. Is that him?"

"Oh three moons! Downpour come here! I've been worried sick! You are lucky I found you when I did! Just come here!" But then the only thing Scalechanger could do was cry.

"Mommy!" Downpour cried, "Daddy's gone!"

"Oh, Downpour, I love you so much. I'm so sorry baby!" Scalechanger said in between sobs.

"Plaugecatcher, Thank you so much! Thanks, thanks, thanks!" Scalechanger said as she was embracing him, but not letting go of Downpour. They sat like that for who knows how long just crying. Plaugecatcher was too afraid to let go. That she would think he was trying to get rid of them, which he wasn't.

Then she blurted out something that was very unexpected, "You could come with us, you know. The Rainwings would understand and pardon me of my crimes.

"Oh, no I couldn't. It's fine. I'm a Nightwing, not a Rainwing. There may be nothing here for me but there is more here than there is in the Rainforest."

"We could make something. The Rainwings need someone like you. You would be the perfect fit. What do you think Downpour? Don't you think Kiwi would like him?"

"Yeah! Absolutely!" Downpour squealed. He's still upset from the loss of his father, but this seemed to make him happier. He doesn't remember his father much.

Plaugecatcher considered his options for a moment.

"You know what, sure! I'll come."

"Great!", Scalechanger was glad she someone else to talk to besides Kiwi.


End file.
